


Please Be Okay

by fogsblue



Series: Doctor Who Prompt Ficlets [21]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Did I mention fluff?, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1840060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fogsblue/pseuds/fogsblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. chocolate and 11. can you hear me - Doctor/Rose</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Be Okay

“Doctor! Doctor??” There’s a voice buzzing around and he can’t seem to pinpoint it. But it’s important, that voice. It’s everything to him. “Doctor? Please, please be okay?”

Rose! It’s Rose. That voice, so desperate for him to be alright. Of course it is, he’s not sure there’s anyone else in the universe who cares about him, not like she seems to. Though, he still doesn’t know why.

“Why’d you have to bring us here,” Rose murmurs, “Or at least, did you have to be so rude?”

“OI!” he says loudly, or tries to, though it ends up coming out as barely a whisper.

As he manages to open his eyes, he’s met with an upside down view of Rose’s. That explains the pillow, his head is resting on her lap. She smiles down at him. “Well, if you’re getting offended, at least I know you’re fine.”

He knows he should sit up, but instead, he moves around enough to settled his head properly and grins up at her. “Of course I’m fine. Why wouldn’t I be? Superior physiology, me!”

“Ah huh,” she says, raising an eyebrow at him. Or drops one. The upside down view is a bit confusing. “So, that’s why you’re snuggling me? And purring like a content kitten?”

“I’m not purring!” he says, sitting up in a hurry. When she starts giggling, he sighs. “There’s no way you’re not telling everyone, is there?”

“Nope!” she replies, grinning.

He stands pulling her up beside him and walks her back to the TARDIS, offering her free trips and special treats if she keeps it to herself. In absolute desperation, he pulls out one last idea, something he swore he’d never do. Standing just inside their ship, he pulls her close.

“Rose, if you promise not to say a word,” he whispers, “I promise I’ll take you to a real chocolate factory.”

“For that, Doctor,” she says, smiling, “I promise not to tell anyone about _any_ noises you make!”


End file.
